


I see your monsters, I see your pain

by ohminewt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Has Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, dereks such a good father, even though hes not a dad, hes still so good with little baby isaac omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohminewt/pseuds/ohminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are a nightly thing for Isaac. </p><p>They always had been. </p><p>He thinks they always will be. </p><p>Derek tries to teach him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see your monsters, I see your pain

### Work Text:

Derek was up, reading an old book in the kitchen when he heard the first blood curdling scream. He froze in complete and utter confusion before another one ringed through his ears. Both screams came from upstairs, and he knew there was only one person up there. _Isaac._

He dropped his book. He quickly (and not so gracefully) ran up the spiral stairs, tripping a solid 4 times. As he got closer to the room, all he heard was sobbing. Completely and utterly broken sobbing.

Derek opened the door the second he got to it, and sighed in relief when he seen that Isaac was still sitting on his bed. Alive and breathing. Not kidnapped or murdered like Derek had first imagined when he heard the scream.

That moment of relief quickly vanished when he realized that Isaac was crying. Not just crying, shaking, and still screaming, and thrashing.

Derek jumped into action as quick as he possibly could of. He seen that Isaac's eyes were still closed, and that he was still asleep. _Nightmares._

"Come on, wake up, Isaac." He muttered, gently shaking him in his arms.

The boy's usually bright eyes shot open, managing to scare the shit out of the big bag alpha who was waking him up. He fully woke up with a loud gasp, and then hungrily scrambled forwards so he could be completely wrapped in Derek's arms.

Derek let out an audible 'oof' as he got a lap full of extremely upset werewolf.

"C'mon," Derek muttered, wrapping one arm tightly around the teenager's shaking form and using the other to rub circles on his back. "It was just a dream, pup." 

Isaac had a lot of those dreams. Every night, sometimes. Some are worst than others, but the one he just had outweighed all of them by far.  

They were all about his Dad. Every single one of them, but this one just seemed so  _real._

 "I...I," Isaac made an attempt, to try to explain. It didn't work. He just stuttered and hiccuped a couple of times. 

"It's alright," Derek soothed. "Just calm down.

He did, eventually. His sobs subdued. By then, he was just laying limp in his Alpha's arms. The comfort was amazing, and it really did help Isaac get calm. 

"How often do you have dreams like that, Issac?" Derek asked, his voice mixed with a hint of worry and stern all in one. 

"A lot," Isaac said, his voice small and shaky. "They're usually not that bad, though." 

"It was about him, wasn't it?" Derek asked, a strong, bitter, angry sound laced his voice when the question was asked. 

Isaac knew exactly who _him_ was. His father.

Derek always just said _him_ when referring to the man. Most of the time, Isaac was grateful for that. 

Isaac nodded, and whimpered when he felt Derek tense up. "Just don't be mad, Derek.  _Please._ "  _  
_

The Alpha sighed through his nose, giving his beta a comforting squeeze. "I'm not mad at  _you._ I'm mad at  _him._ "

Isaac nodded, burying his head into the elder's chest. "It was just so bad, this dream.." 

"No, shhh," Derek hushed, removing the hand that'd been rested on the teen's back and tangling it in his hair, gently scratching the scalp. "You don't have to explain. I have enough thoughts of what it was like, you don't have to tell me."

Isaac nodded, and it was silent for a while after that. Derek and Isaac both just stared out the window. Just sat in silence as Derek continued to card his fingers through his pup's sweaty hair. 

Isaac broke the silence with a heart breaking question. "What did I ever do to  _deserve_ everything he did?" 

"Nothing," Derek said blankly, tilting the younger boy's head up so he had to look at him. "You did absolutely nothing to deserve any of it. Nothing you ever done growing up should of resulted in what he did to you, so I don't want you to sit here and blame yourself for it. Understood?" 

His tone of voice left no room for argument, so Isaac reluctantly agreed. It's not that he wanted to blame himself, he'd just been doing it for so long that he was used to it. 

"I'm sorry about him, and his  _sick_ ideas of punishment," Derek continued, "But it's over now. And he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore." 

"I know," Iaaac whispered in reply, his eyes filling with a new wave of tears. "I just can't forget." 

Derek tightened his grip on Isaac again. "I'm not asking you to forget, because I know you can't. Not anytime soon, or maybe never. I'm just saying that you need to come to terms with the fact that it's over. The abuse is  _over,_ Isaac." 

The Beta let a few tears fall as he nodded, fighting back memories. He was tired, he didn't want to deal with the heart wrenching feeling of knowing what his own dad did to him. He just didn't. 

"Try and get some sleep, pup. I'm not going anywhere." Derek muttered laying himself and Isaac down on the bed. 

"No, no," Isaac murmured, now trying slither out of Derek's hold. "I'll just have another nightmare." 

"You'll be fine," Derek muttered, adjusting his arms around Isaac so the pup wouldn't feel too confined  "Go back to sleep." 

Isaac sighed, but obeyed anyway. 

He was almost sure that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after the petrifying dream he just endured. He really was, but despite his thoughts, he fell into a deep, dreamless, slumber less than 5 minutes later. Wrapped in his Alpha's arms.


End file.
